Hold Me Tonight
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: This is for all you G/CC fans. My fav. couple. Its the night of the Cell Games and ChiChi has been told of Goku death. Gohan is asleep and ChiChi is getting ready for bed with tears in her eyes. Well she get the comfort she wants? Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Dragon Ball Z. I don't make any money for writing these stories and never will, so please don't sew me.   
  
Authors note: I wrote this cause I love Goku and ChiChi stories. They are my favorite couple. And ChiChi is THE women in DBZ. Sorry if the characters are ooc, but please read and review.   
  
Hold Me Tonight   
  
ChiChi slowly walked out of the kitchen, but stopped and turned around to look at it with a sigh. She had just finished washing the dished and she was tired. Tried of being alone.   
  
Gohan had come home from the Cell Games alone. He told her that Goku had sacrificed himself to save them. To save her and every one on the planet. When she heard this she fell to the floor, letting her tears she held fall down her face as she cried. Her Goku was gone and could not be brought back this time.   
  
They had eaten in silence that night, not speaking a word. Her heart felt so empty. She would have given anything to hear Goku ask for another plate of food. But all there was, was silence. The laughter of Goku at dinnertime was no longer there and it hurt her so much, but what hurt her more was that Goku was not going to be there when she gave birth to their next son. The son she was careering.   
  
ChiChi put a hand of her stomach and let a single tear fall from her eye, letting it so her soft cheek was once again touched by sadness. She vowed right there that she would teach her new son to fight like his father. She turned and walked up to Gohan's room. Slowly opening the door, so that she would not wake him.   
  
She looked down at the boy and frowned. He had been through so much, had to grow up so fast. It wasn't fare. She would have let him live the little childhood that he had left. He too, like Goku, had not been told that she was pregnant.   
  
She gently tucked a black stand of Gohan's hair behind his ear and softly smiled. "Oh, Gohan. I know you will be happy to have a little brother. Sleep my young one." She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.   
  
She made her way down the hall and stopped at 'their' room. She avoided the room all day. Knowing that Goku would not be holding her tonight. She felt her eyes water and tried to shake them away. "No, I will not cry. Goku did the right thing. I have to be strong for my family." She told herself. She opened the door and entered the room.   
  
It was so quiet. She slowly took of her clothes and put on her long purple nightgown. She then took down her hair and frowned. Goku had always like it when she let her hair down. "Oh, Goku. I miss you so much." She said letting her tears fall once more.   
  
ChiChi turned suddenly when she heard a vase shake, as if it hade been bumped. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the dim room. The only light on was her nightstand, but she could clearly see the room. She sighed. "God, get a grip. No one is here." She told herself. She looked down and smiled softly. "You probably think your mother is paranoid. Huh?"   
  
She sat down at her vanity and brushed her hair. "Goku, I hope you do know how much I love you. I only worry so much about you and Gohan, because I'm afraid to loose you two, but I did loose you, didn't I? I know you're out there somewhere listening to me. I'm going to take good care of our new baby and I'm going to teach him how to fight, and I'm going to try and not be so over protective." ChiChi sighed. "How am I going to do this with out you. I would give anything to feel you hold me again."   
  
She shivered as she felt a light breeze of air brush her hair. She slowly got up and closed the window but made a confused face when she realized that the wind was not blowing tonight. She shook her head and lay down on her side of the bed.   
  
She couldn't bare to see the empty spot, where Goku should be, so she turned over to her other side. Suddenly the other side of the bed moved. As if someone was now lying there. ChiChi shook her head, thinking it was her imagination.   
  
She closed her eyes but then opened them when she felt as if her back was against someone. Then a light weight was put on her side, and ended at her stomach. ChiChi was about to panic, when she smelt something. That smell. It belonged to only one person.   
  
The room was dark and she couldn't see anything, so she moved her hand down her side till she felt it. A strong arm, that was holding her protectively. She smiled and was about to say something with she was quieted with a soft 'sshhh'.   
  
"I'm right here, ChiChi. I'm holding you."   
  
ChiChi couldn't take it. His voice was too much and she let another set of fresh tears fall. "I love you." She said softly threw sobs.   
  
"I know, and I love you too." Goku said taking in the smell of her. "I'll be watching over you, Gohan and our new son. I'll be here, I'll always be here." He said quieting her sobs.   
  
ChiChi smiled and let sleep take over her. Dreaming of the one she loved.   
  
ChiChi woke up the next morning and frowned. "Was it a dream? Please..... please don't let it be a dream." She begged. She turned over and smiled.   
  
There on Goku's pillow, was imprint of where his head had been.   
  
  
Authors note: Man, I hope you guys like this one. I wrote it pretty fast, but I like it. Well, thanks for reading and please review. Oh, and no flames, damnit. No Goku and ChiChi are ooc. I like them and that's the way I put them. They are the best! 


End file.
